Kushina
'''Kushina '''is a Mage of Kotoamatsukami . She whields the knowledge of the Goddess Shinto, the wisdom Goddess, and as a result, she is known as the Mage of Shinto. Like many others, Kushina only holds a fraction of the powers that the Goddess Herself holds. History Kushina was shown to be a very passionate and prideful person. This often lead to others being harmed by her whenever she was ridiculed. As a child she was shown to be very protective over the people she cared about msot and clinged to her mother. By the age of Ten, Kushina was forced to leave her home in order to follow her path as a Mage. She was to be trained and diciplined by the Goddess of Wisdom herself, Shinto. And as a result she was forbidden from male contact. This began to change her perception of boys and as a result she began to resent them. She began to hate them and worse of all her trust with men demenished to almost nothing. After her training with Shinto, she left and joined the Order at the age of seventeen, she is known to be the newest teammate and also the most deadliest. Although Noah believes this is because the team, just considers her power greater since Shinto is the Goddess of Wisdom. Personality Kushina is loud, aloof and very estatic when it comes to company. This retained her sane when it came to all the teachings by Shinto herself. Although, she was shown to maintain a serious attitude around her mentor, she hated every moment of it. She realized one thing through her training, and that was because of Shinto's advising on being surrounded by boys. This clouded her judgement and now Kushina is shown to have trust issues when it comes to boys. This could be something that happened due to Kushina's will to appease the Goddess. Although it is something she does get over eventually. Appearance Kushina is described to have long blue hair and ruby red eyes. Her attire consist of a black cloak like cape, a battle suit that is revealed to be sleeveless and a pair of robotic gloves. These gloves help her channel emensive power that is shown to be the source of her power. She also seems to be very enticing and can at times use this trait of hers to get her way. Relationships Shinto During their training, it seems like Shinto was shown to be very resentful towards Kushina and this was due to her attitude on everything. She was shown to be very accepting and likable. This changed soon after Kushina took on a knew persona. Although Shinto saw through the rouse, she began to lighten up and eventually began to enjoy her as a Mage. Even with this, Kushina still resented her. It grew to the point where the both of them wouldn't be very capable in combat, also Kushina's powers suffured when it came to battle. This relationship is shown to the most difficult one of Mage and God. Youth The two get along well enough, but Youth and Kushina still seem to have a full of antimosity towards one another. It could be because of Kushina's clam on wanting to be right all the time. This does at times make it hard for her to make friends too. She also doesn't like Noah being around her. Trivia #Kushina is the only one of the Mage to have an inbalanced harmonization with her God. Category:Mage